Hope
by AnyaLehnsherr
Summary: Logan and Erik discuss their differences of opinion. Of course, them being themselves, there is heavy sarcasm.
1. Not This Time

It was a long flight from D.C. to Paris. Long enough to make Logan bored. Charles was asleep, and Hank was flying the jet. Which left Logan alone with Erik. Logan didn't like Erik. He had fought against him in the past (well, the future from where they were now) to dislike him. He didn't like people who tried the sympathy card. Most people felt bad for Erik and gave him an excuse because of all he had been through in the camps. Logan didn't deny that had been bad. He had fought in that war. He knew what the Nazis did had been horrible. He had lived through enough wars to know Erik had truly experienced suffering in his life. But that didn't mean he had an excuse to be evil. Erik claimed he did what he did to help mutantkind. But Logan figured he either had to be nuts or full of it to make that justification. He hadn't really wanted to talk to Erik. But he was bored. And maybe he could get inside his head. That might be fun.

"What's on your mind, bub?"

"Excuse me?" Erik had been lost in thought.

"There must be something on your mind. You've been staring out the window for a while now."

"Why don't you go back to minding your own business?"

"Some thank you for getting you out of prison."

"I've survived worse on my own."

"So apparently you've always been like this. You never grow out of that, you know."

"Out of what?"

"Instead of having a normal conversation, you either brush things off with a sarcastic remark or make some point about the Nazis and expect people to agree with your point because they feel sorry or something."

"Like you can talk. I've only known you for a few hours and I've wanted to punch you every time you've opened your mouth."

"You can knock that off. We're stuck together for a while now. You might as well answer my original question."

"Which was?"

"I asked you what's on your mind. Nobody silently stares out a window this long without thinking about something pretty deeply. So, I'll ask again. What's on your mind, bub?"

Erik was pretty ticked off at this point, but he figured answering might shut this guy up. And he might get some answers of his own.

"Well, I figure there are only three options to explain your statements about being from the future: either you're insane, you're a liar, or you're telling the truth. For whatever reason, Charles and Hank have accepted you're telling the truth. They're smart guys. They must have their reasons for that. So let's say you're right. Let's say you really are from the future. You say things have gotten worse for mutants. Things aren't exactly great for mutants now. How bad is it?"

"In the camps- "

"The _camps?_ No. No. You don't mean...?" Erik didn't want to believe what he had just heard. He had feared this would happen, but he always hoped it wouldn't. Once again his people were being identified and rounded up. Once again his people were being targeted for being born different. The memories he usually forced down came to the surface. He couldn't help but picture his mutant brothers and sisters being herded like cattle through the gates of Auschwitz like he had been all those years ago.

"Yeah. It started out that just mutants were targeted. Then it was also people who fought to help us. But then they found ways of targeting people who might have mutant children or grandchildren. Most mutants have been wiped out. So many others too."

Erik's face fell. He was so full of fear and pain. It had been years since he felt fear this intense. And grief. Then anger. Burning anger for the men who had killed his people, and the men who would do it again. And then more for the people, humans and mutants alike, who sat back and let it happen. Erik knew from experience that it took more than a few genocidal madmen for something like that to happen. The few madmen on their own are harmless. They need a complacent nation to manipulate. Evil can only flourish in the presence of neutrality. Very few people want to commit genocide, but even fewer do anything to prevent it when those few evil people start to do it.

"You let this happen?"

"I'm not the one who does insane things and makes all mutants look dangerous. This wasn't on me. It wasn't even on you. Not directly, anyway. When Mystique kills Trask, he becomes a martyr. That's what started all of the ridiculous fear and hatred. You just fuel the fire."

"Even after everything I predict comes true, you still can't see what I'm trying to do? I've been trying to prevent this. It's you and the others who let this happen."

"Cut the crap, Erik. I've heard this rant from you too many times to count. You always say you're fighting to prevent mutant genocide. You say you want what's best for your fellow mutants. And maybe that's what you think you're doing. Maybe you really are messed up enough to think your actions are justifiable. I can't tell. I've never bothered trying to understand you. That's what Charles does. But I don't care. I don't care why you do what you do. I just know you need to be stopped. What you do doesn't really benefit anyone other than you. So stop acting like you're this martyr who suffers for a just cause."

"You've seen the destruction camps like that cause now. Wouldn't you do anything to prevent that? You came here to prevent that. Don't you see why I am fighting to prevent it in the first place? I'm fighting so that no one has to suffer through what I did. You say we can prevent that future by stopping Mystique. If we do, I'm not going to stop fighting against people who want to kill us. Whatever happens, that will always be my goal. I don't care how many oppose me. I swear to you, if this works, if we prevent the horrors you described, I will live to prevent mutants from seeing such horrors. Never again."

"Well, at least we do agree there, bub." Logan decided it wasn't worth it to keep arguing. He didn't know what the new version of the future would be like if he were successful. He didn't have high hopes for Erik. But Charles always did, which gave him enough hope not to give up entirely. The Charles Logan knew always had enough hope to go around.


	2. Calm Your Mind

_The not too distant future..._

It was a miserable flight. They hadn't experienced any problems. Storm was an amazing pilot. What made this flight miserable was the destination, and what they would have to do when they got there, not to mention what was at stake. The length of the flight added a special torture. No one on the jet could decide whether they wanted the flight to last forever or if they just wanted to get this over with. Very few words had been exchanged. There was no planning necessary. They had already discussed the plan as much as they could, and they would have to wait until meeting with the others in China to finalize the details anyway. And no one really wanted to talk either. What could be said in such a desperate time as this?

Even without his telepathy, Charles had known the mood on the jet was tense, and his old friend's mood was even more tense than that of the others. The current events had been hard on all mutants. The persecution, the deaths of so many, the hiding, the fear, it had been enough to make anyone crazy. But for Erik it had been worse. Erik had enough trouble living with the memories of what had happened to him as a boy even before all of this madness had started. Seeing all of it happening again, this time to mutants, and this time to an even more severe degree had been absolutely miserable for Erik. Charles had to talk to him. Not just for Erik's sake. Of course, he was hoping to help his friend in any way he could. But this was about much more than that. Charles had gone down that path too many times. He always had hope, but he had learned to accept that Erik would always have pain and anger from his past and there was nothing that could change that. This time it was more serious than that. Though Erik wouldn't admit it, Charles knew his old friend had difficulty controlling his reactions to his emotions. His fear and anger had driven him to do terrible things. This mission was too desperate. Charles knew Erik meant well. Though they had their differences in the past, this time they were on the same side. But Charles couldn't risk an emotional outburst in Erik leading to unwise choices. Not today. Charles knew he had to do what he could to calm his friend's mind.

Charles wordlessly moved to a table and pulled out a chess set. Erik didn't particularly want to play right now, but he knew this plane ride might be the last opportunity he and his friend had to play together. He had enough regrets in his life to turn this down. He sat opposite Charles and tried to focus his mind on the game.

"I don't know if I told you this, Erik, but I am so incredibly glad to see you." Both of them knew this translated to "I'm glad you're still alive." These days, that's what that always meant. It didn't need to be said out loud.

"Oh, and I to you, my friend."

The two played a few moves in silence. Charles knew he would have to open the conversation.

"How are you doing, Erik?" Though normally a basic question, it had never been superficial between the two of them. Of course, Charles already knew the answer. He just wanted to get Erik to tell him.

"I'm alive, Charles. That's better than so many of our mutant brothers and sisters can say."

Charles was used to this. Erik would usually brush off his questions at first. You had to keep pushing with Erik. He wanted you to prove yourself trustworthy and to prove you really cared. The only way to do that was to keep asking. Of course, the risk in this was giving him enough time to shut you out. Charles had gotten good at working around Erik's insecurities, but it was still an uphill battle every time.

"What's on your mind, Erik?"

"Why don't you look for yourself?"

"You know I don't like reading anyone's mind without permission."

"Even now you still have your principles. I have always admired that about you, my friend."

"Ah, yes my principles do sometimes hold me back, don't they?" It was always a subject of debate between them whether one's principles could ever be sacrificed for the greater good. Erik always maintained that Charles' principles held him back, whereas Charles believed that if you have to sacrifice your principles, the goal you're chasing must not really be the greater good. "I suppose you'll have to answer my question. Please tell me what's on your mind, Erik."

"I'm sure you don't even need to use your gift to tell me that. You're such a teacher, Charles. Trying to guide me to the right answer instead of telling me the correct thing to say."

Charles had to smile at that remark. He could admit that spending so many years as a teacher had affected the way he interacted with everyone, even people who weren't his students.

"I've never viewed you as one of my students, Erik. Only as a friend."

The two played a few more moves in their chess game.

"How did we let this happen, Charles?"

Charles didn't really know the answer to that question. But he knew the answer his friend needed.

"You and I have disagreed on many things, but there has always been one thing I always had to admit."

"That it's natural to hate and fear what you don't understand." Erik couldn't remember if Charles had ever actually verbally conceded on that point or if it was something that didn't need to be said. Perhaps it had been more about what Charles didn't say. The two of them had debated things over the years, but Charles never questioned him on that point.

"Exactly. I do believe that's why all of this has happened. Fear and hatred of the those different lead some drastic choices."

"That wasn't what I asked, Charles. How did we let this happen? How did I allow this again?"

"It wasn't only you. It was all of us."

"I should have stopped this. It's just like last time. There were those who suspected we were in trouble, but no one listened. Even those who tried to warn us and saw it coming were powerless to prevent it. I was a fool, Charles. I thought that by recognizing the signs of genocide I could prevent it. I should have known better. There must have been something different I could have done."

Charles, for the first time in their conversation, didn't know how to respond. If he was being honest, he blamed Erik sometimes. He knew it wasn't solely Erik's fault. But he also knew that if Erik had been less dangerous, less people would have believed that something had to be done about the "mutant problem." But that wasn't the only reason this genocide had happened. And it was still not something one man could have prevented. There was something ironic about Erik's sense of guilt. He never felt guilt over the truly evil things he had done, but rather he felt extreme guilt for things he had no control over. He didn't feel bad that he had committed evil crimes and stirred hatred and paranoia of mutants. But he felt bad that he didn't single-handedly prevent genocide, something impossible. Erik's sense of guilt had stretched back into his childhood. He always wondered why he had been allowed to survive when countless others had died. He always felt he should have been able to do something to save his family at the very least. He hated himself for not being able to use his powers then. He couldn't shake the feeling that he could have stopped Hitler's barbaric regime if he had been strong enough to use his powers. Out of all the thoughts in Erik's mind, those caused Charles the most pain to try to comprehend. Thinking of a child believing something so horrible had been his fault and the self-loathing that came with it was nearly unbearable to Charles.

"Erik, you know that wasn't your fault. One man cannot prevent genocide. And," Charles said this as gently as possible, "last time you were a child. There was nothing you could have done. You know that."

"Do I?"

"I've been inside your mind, old friend. Somewhere in your mind you know it's the truth."

Charles knew he was treading on very thin ice. Even though it had been decades since Erik survived the cruelty of the Nazis, the memories had never left his mind and the pain had never left his heart. He knew he had to be careful, or Erik might break. If he said the wrong thing, it would be very counterproductive. So much was at stake.

"You must be right, I suppose. But that doesn't even matter anymore. Nothing matters except this mess."

"I know, Erik. That's why we're going to do this. We can change things now."

"Ever the optimist, Charles."

"I've never seen the point in pessimism."

"It prepares you for the inevitable."

"Who says it is inevitable?"

"Do you have any idea where you are? Do you have any idea what is happening to our mutant brothers and sisters? Look where optimism brought us, Charles."


	3. Be the Better Man

"Why do you have to do that?" Logan hadn't really been eavesdropping. But it wasn't a large plane. He had overheard their conversation, and, as usual, he had something to say.

"The Wolverine has something to say? This is sure to be fascinating."

"He was trying to be helpful, and you kept brushing him off."

"And you've never done that to Charles?"

"That's a good argument: ignoring the question and turning it back on me."

"Logan, he's on our side this time. There's no need for that."

Logan rolled his eyes. This wasn't the first time Magneto had been on their side. The last time was when they had to stop Stryker from wiping out mutants. They trusted him. Well, no. Trust isn't the right word. They worked with him under the assumption that there was no way a mission to prevent mutant genocide could work out wrong if it succeeded. They had disagreed with Magneto, but there was no one in the world they were unwilling to work with if it meant mutants wouldn't be exterminated. Even Magneto was rational enough for that. But then he had turned against them. He had been so selfish that he was willing to abandon his fellow mutants to accomplish his ridiculous goal of exterminating humans. But, no. That wasn't genocide, was it? Not in Magneto's mind. Somehow this guy wasn't able to see that not only were his actions counter-productive to his ideals of mutant superiority, they were in direct contrast of his proclaimed hatred for genocide. Apparently it only went one way. Humans couldn't kill mutants, but mutants could kill humans. Somehow that logic made sense in Magneto's mind.

"You see, this is exactly why you need to stop giving him crap. After decades of you making his life impossible, he never gives up on you. He always sees the best in you. The same optimism you claim to hate is what lets him put up with you. Even if you really were as great as you think you are, which you're not, you would still be ridiculously lucky that he's optimistic. He thinks you still have a future."

"Logan, that's enough." Charles didn't want Logan to make Erik's mood worse. Logan excelled at that with nearly everyone, but especially with Erik.

"Professor, I'm sure whatever you're attempting with him is noble. But I'm not as noble as you are. Someone has to drive reality through to him."

"I've dealt with more reality than you have, boy."

"Your favorite trick doesn't work on me. I've dealt with reality too. You can't work that on me. I get it. Most people you meet can't comprehend what you've been through and you work that to your advantage. The sympathy card works well. The Nazi card works even better. You have the privilege of combining them. I'm sure your parents would be proud their little boy grew up to manipulate the horrors of their deaths to his cause. And what cause would that be? Oh yeah. Genocide. Just like what they suffered from."

"Logan!" Charles usually kept himself under control very well. He wasn't angry at Logan. He was afraid. Afraid for Logan, and afraid of what Erik would do. Though not everyone could see it, Charles knew Erik had, up to that point, been doing a fantastic job of masking his true feelings. But Charles knew Erik had a limit, which he knew Logan had just broken.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. How dare you compare my goals to what those barbaric madmen did to my family?! I've been working against such evil. How can you be so blind? You can see everything I predicted come true, and you still can't see why I fought for what I did. You still can't see why everything I did was by any means necessary. You still can't see why I fought with every fiber of my being to _prevent_ genocide."

"Oh, and what a wonderful job you've done of that. Looks like fighting genocide with genocide doesn't work."

"I was never committing genocide."

"What do you call your attempt to wipe out _Homo sapiens_?"

"_Homo sapiens_ are dangerous. Think of what's been happening and try to argue against that point. It is a sad world when a superior species is eliminated by its inferiors."

"A dangerous and inferior race that needs to be held back to make way for a master race. Where have I heard that before? Perhaps Hitler's minions weren't the only ones that fell prey to the propaganda. Perhaps you did too."

"Only a fool cannot comprehend the differences between the twisted view of superiority held by those monsters and my love of mutantkind!"

"Is your love of mutantkind what led you to repeatedly risk your minions' lives so that you could make yourself superior? Or to leave your fellow mutants in harm's way while attempting your genocide? Look, I don't care if you want to call your actions genocide. I'm sure it helps you sleep at night to tell yourself over and over you didn't turn out just like Hitler. I don't care how you want to label your actions. Just stop considering yourself an innocent victim of misunderstanding. We understand your actions just fine. That's why we've wanted to stop you. We've understood your actions would be of no use to anyone other than you and those _lucky _enough to be in your inner circle."

"I don't regret the things I've done. I only regret-"

"That you didn't single-handedly prevent genocide? That you didn't somehow stop Hitler when you were a kid? The Professor's not just saying that wasn't your fault because he likes you. I can't stand you and I know that's insane. There was nothing you could have done to stop Hitler. I fought in that war. It cost more men than I'd care to count their lives to stop that lunatic. Even if you had known how to use your powers, you couldn't have stopped an army on your own."

"I thought you didn't care for the sympathy card?"

"This ain't sympathy. It's the truth. I never said what you had been through was anything less than a horror story. I was saying that it's no excuse to turn around and do the exact same thing to non-mutants."

"_Logan," _The Professor spoke to him telepathically. "_I know you dislike Erik. And I can see your reasons why. The things your saying are, generally, truthful. But right now we need him. There's too much at stake for your bickering to get in the way. We need both of you on top of your game today. So call a truce. Be the better man."_

Logan knew Charles was right. Why did he always have to be right?

"_I'm the better man when my competition is a genocidal lunatic? I'm flattered."_

"_Logan."_

"_You're right, Professor. I'll knock it off."_


	4. Not if We Stop A War

_1973..._

Erik was stunned. He still wasn't completely sure he believed this man's story. He had heard of and lived through a lot of unbelievable things, but he was still having difficulty accepting that a man somehow transported his consciousness from the future to the present. But what if it was true? What if everything this man said was true? Mutants being rounded up and eliminated. His people being exterminated in camps. The memories came crashing back, mixed with thoughts picturing his fellow mutants suffering the same fate. He was determined more than he had before to do whatever it took to protect his people.

And now "doing whatever it took" involved stopping Raven. She had been such a good ally. She had so much potential. And her intentions were good. She was trying to help mutants. Erik felt bad. He didn't want to go against her. He didn't want to kill her. He didn't want to kill someone who was so dedicated to the mutant cause. But he couldn't risk having her around. If this man (was his name Logan? Erik thought he heard Charles call him Logan) was telling the truth, Raven was the cause of the mutant extermination. Erik had to kill her.

If he could have killed someone to stop the Nazis, he would have. Oh, how he wished he could have. He had spent countless sleepless nights racking his brain, trying to figure out what he had done wrong, trying to figure out what he could have done differently. He had spent those nights thinking of ways he could have used his powers, if only he could have used them when he was young, to save his family. He could have stopped Hitler. He knew he could have and should have. If only he had been strong enough. He could have at least moved the coin and saved Mama's life. Poor Mama. Her life had hung in the balance while her son was too weak to save her. Sometimes he wondered if she had it easy, having her suffering ended, but then he shook it off. He knew he was just looking for an excuse to not feel so guilty for her death.

No. He couldn't think about that now. He couldn't risk tears coming to his eyes in front of Logan. He didn't know the man well, but he doubted he would be the sort that would politely pretend not to notice. He had to push those memories from his mind. He wished Charles would wake up. They could play another round of chess. That would clear his mind. Anything other talking to Logan again. He assumed Charles was very different in the future, but he couldn't imagine any version of Charles getting along with that idiot. He had so many questions about the future, and this idiot was the only one with any possible answers.

"What happens to Charles in the future?"

"Well, he does die. A woman you haven't met yet who calls herself Phoenix killed him."

"You liar! I knew you were lying! You said Charles sent you here. How can that be true if he's dead?"

"You need to learn some patience, bub. I wasn't done yet. We got him back."

"That's impossible."

"Yeah, I thought so too. Don't ask me how it happened. I have no clue. I'm not convinced Charles fully understands it. He says he does, but I doubt anyone could fully understand something like that. But the point is, he's fine."

"Your story keeps getting harder and harder to believe."

"Well, I guess that's how you know I'm telling the truth. Would I make up something this stupid?"

"I don't know. You seem stupid enough to me."

"Then why are you bothering asking me any of this?"

"Because you're the best chance I have at figuring anything out. What about Raven?"

"Dead."

Erik was crushed. Not Raven. Had she suffered? Had she been sent to the death camps? What happened to her?

"They killed her?"

"It's easier to list the people they haven't killed at this point. It's me, you, Charles, and a few others you wouldn't know yet working on this. The rest are either dead or in the camps."

"So I make it?"

"I'm shocked it took you so long to ask. In all the time I've known you, you haven't cared about anyone other than yourself. Yeah, you're still alive."

"You and I must not know each other well in the future if you think I only care about myself."

"You keep telling yourself that." Logan choked out a little laugh. "It's funny, we had this same conversation before I came here."

"Do I still find you insufferable in the future?"

"Yeah. I have the guts to tell you the truth."

"I'm sure this will be fascinating. What truth is that?"

"Well, you're not quite there yet. But you get worse with age. Apparently your decades of obsessing over the horrors the Nazis put you through don't stop you from turning into them."

Erik was livid. "Are you accusing me of being anything like those monsters?"

"The way you fight for mutants is strikingly similar to the way those lunatics fought for their master race. I don't care about whether or not that hurts your feelings the way Charles does. I call 'em like I see 'em. Although, I wouldn't say you're like one of the guards or anything like that. No, you don't like getting your hands dirty. You don't follow orders, you make them. You're more like Hitler himself. So, good job if that's what you're going for."

"If you knew anything about what that vile, tyrannical lunatic had ordered you wouldn't _**dare **_compare me to him!"

"You know what? I quit. I can't have the same conversation with you twice in one day. I don't have the energy to put up with this much of your nonsense. Let's just shut up and focus on what we're here to do. If you love mutants so much, this is your chance to prove it: we're going to stop your precious Mystique from doing something you would likely support if you didn't know the consequences, to prevent innocent mutants from being sent to death camps. Deal?"

"You know that's what I want."

"Good. The reason we broke you out is that Charles thought you could be logical enough to see that."

Erik looked at Charles. "He didn't seem to keen on inviting me when he saw me."

"In the future he changes his mind about you. I don't think he's given up hope for you even now, but he's more willing to show his care for you in the future."


	5. There's Good, Too

_The not too distant future..._

"You know what? I give up. You think what you want, Magneto."

Logan sat down. He knew the Professor was right. They needed Magneto. He knew bothering him wasn't in anyone's best interest right now. He meant every word he said, but he knew this wasn't the time. "_We really are screwed," _Logan thought, "_if we're not only depending on Magneto, but we're depending on his mood being stable." _

"_Don't give up on him."_

"_I thought you didn't like invading people's minds."_

"_I don't. But I sensed it might be necessary to communicate with you."_

"_Why don't you give up on him, anyway?"_

"_The same reason I never gave up on you: I've seen the good in him."_

"_It must be buried pretty deep, then, because no one else can see it."_

"_Oh, you have no idea how deeply it is buried. But it is there."_

"_Why don't you just force it up? Can't you change his mind?"_

"_I could. I've never done it to anyone, but I could."_

"_Why don't you?"_

"_You have no idea what an ethical violation that would be. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I used my power to warp another human being's mind. And Erik trusts me too much for me to abuse that trust. Even if I supported doing that, I couldn't do it to Erik."_

"_Even if it would help us? Even if it would help all mutants?"_

"_Violating my principles to help my cause? Is it possible the reason the two of you hate each other so much is that each of you reminds the other of himself?"_

Logan was annoyed. But did Charles have a point? Charles had been inside both of their minds enough times that he should know whether or not there were similarities between him and Magneto. Of course, he wasn't a genocidal lunatic like Magneto. But he had to admit there were similarities. Wolverine wasn't a great fan of people either. Of course, he didn't think mutants were superior, but he didn't have a particular love of people. He understood how Magneto didn't like or trust most people. He had always thought people who trusted easily were naive. There were other similarities too. They were both lab rats turned into weapons. Logan knew what Magneto had been through had been sick. He hated Stryker for using him as a lab rat, but at least he had been an adult. Magneto had only been a kid when he was experimented on. He hated to admit it, but he agreed with Magneto for thinking the human race was generally screwed up. Of course, he couldn't see how Magneto thought mutants were any better.

"_You do know I can still hear you, right?"_

"_I'm starting to envy Magneto for that stupid helmet."_

"_I will leave your mind if you wish."_

"_I don't really care. If I were you I'd be in Magneto's head, though."_

"_He doesn't want me to read his mind. At this point I think it would be unwise to violate his trust."_

"_How do you do that? How do you always do the right thing? He's been your enemy all this time, and you still care about him. How do you do it?"_

"_Erik and I have never seen each other as enemies."_

"_How?"_

"_Well, I can't speak for him-"_

"_Yes you can. You've read his mind."_

"_Logan, interrupting someone while they speak to you telepathically is quite the skill, but it's still regarded as rude. I meant I won't speak for him. Anyway, I've seen the good in his heart. I know he means well."_

"_A telepath thinks he means well? He really does buy the baloney he says, doesn't he? He really does believe what he's been doing has been for the benefit of mutants, not just himself?"_

"_I believe he does. On some level, at least."_

"_You don't know, do you?"_

"_Logan, I've told you before. The mind is not like a book. You don't simply read it once in a linear fashion and understand it."_

"_So how do you know he means well? How do you know he does buy the baloney he says?"_

"_I've known Erik for decades. You don't have to read someone's mind to know them."_

"_Most people look at a person's actions to get to know them."_

"_Most people aren't friends with Erik."_

"_You can say that again. Half of his problems he's brought upon himself, you know."_

"_Logan, what do you think people would think about you if they judged you based solely on your actions?"_

"_They wouldn't think I was a genocidal villain."_

"_But they would think of you what you so often think of yourself: that you're a monster, that you're messed up, and that you can't change."_

"_Is that what you think of me?"_

"_Not at all. Just like I disagree with Erik that he's a monster, or that he's messed up, or that he can't change. I've seen the good in both of you. And there's enough there to give me hope."_


End file.
